Question: Rewrite ${((8^{-4})(3^{-10}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((8^{-4})(3^{-10}))^{-3} = (8^{(-4)(-3)})(3^{(-10)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-4})(3^{-10}))^{-3}} = 8^{12} \times 3^{30}} $